0-250k Powerlevelling Guide for New Players By IamMrAniMaL
Day 1: • In the early levels you want to just do as your missions tell you to do, but don't spend any Diamonds yet, resist that urge! There will, however, be a couple of missions along the way that require you to spend a small amount of Diamonds. Do them. Don't worry, you will regain most of them straight away and you'll get the rest and more back later. • Level your Pokémon as required, but try not to waste EXP on bad Pokémon too much (see MrTankerson's Full Pokémon Tier List). You should also be leveling Z-Move to its fullest potential for added combat power, as this gives your team an attribute buff and a couple of other buffs. • You will soon hit a stage where the Arena is unlocked and be at a point where you have between 700-1,000 Diamonds from Mission rewards and other little bonuses like daily rewards. It is useful to note that Expedition rewards Diamonds for the completion of a floor and double for the first 10 people to clear it. • Time to try and get some more Diamonds! Head over to the Arena and look at the opponent to the far left. Is your power level higher than theirs by around 10k? That's great! Challenge them and win, because each time you climb a spot in the ranking (but only for the first time) you will get mail containing Diamonds. The red opponent on the far left gives the most, as they are the most powerful. • Don't worry if you're under the next opponent in power level. Leave and carry on completing stages until you're stronger. If you aren't strong enough initially it is still no problem. Level your mons a bit and come back later. Just keep doing this until you've used all of your Arena chances, and you should now have 1800-2000 Diamonds under your belt. • For reference, if you get stuck you can always ask a higher level player to be your friend so you can borrow their Pokémon for a stage using the Help feature. You can receive help up to 20 times per day. • Another bit of useful information is that you can buy and sell Pokémon shards for Friendship Points. You can buy up to 10 orange and 3 red shards per day. • Now comes the fun part! Head over to the Pokéball tab and use 1,800 Diamonds to draw a 10* Ultra Ball for your first orange Pokémon, Put it in your team and level it up as far as you can, as it will help you a lot. • Now just go back to passing stages and getting stronger. You can come back to the Arena for more Diamonds tomorrow. (Side note: You should always evolve your starter mon as much as you can. You can get the appropriate Evolve Stones from the Mine and from daily rewards such as Evolve Stone Boxes. It is also worth noting a Pokémon's skills and what level they unlock at since some have an AOE skill that will make this a lot easier for you.) Day 2: This is where you hit a nice power spike. • On day 2 if you are lucky there will be an orange Pokémon in the Safari. If you can catch, it that's excellent, and if not, hard luck. Collect some free Pokéballs for being online and come back to it. Day 2 will reward you with Arena Diamonds for your placement overnight and give you the option to go back for more climbing, but wait on that for a while. • Carry on clearing Stages and Expeditions for Diamond rewards until you're able to pass the +3 point on your starter Pokémon, giving you a Charizard/Venusaur/Blastoise and your second (or third if you got lucky in the Safari Zone) orange Pokémon. Level these as much as you can at present time, and then head back to the Arena. On a new server you should be able to hit the top 10 in the Arena by your 4th attempt this day, and have another fairly hefty wad of Diamonds in the bank. • If possible, go ahead and buy another 10* Ultra Ball. If not, you may have to wait until you get your Arena rewards tomorrow, but don't worry! You'll still be one of the stronger people for now. • During this time you should have found a Guild or started your own if you're not fussed about the 300 Diamond fee. The people in your Guild can be very useful to befriend as they will help you out a lot. You should be at the 150k-250k power level mark by now, and well into your Stage 100s. • From this point everything really is down to you and if you want to keep saving your Diamonds or working on getting the Pokémon you have to the next level.